My Little Pony: When I Wake Up, Everything Will Be Alright
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: When Princess Luna discovers an evil force known as the Tantabus infecting the dreams of ponies, she enlists the help of Neo and the mane 6, as they sleep, she tries to stop the Tantabus in their dreams, but when the Tantabus becomes stronger, Neo finds out something sinister about the Tantabus and must stop it before it escapes and turns Equestria into an eternal living nightmare.
1. Chapter 1 Creating the Tantabus

My Little Pony: When I Wake Up, Everything Will Be Alright

Chapter 1

Creating The Tantabus

Somewhere off in another dimension, in a labyrinth of pain, suffering, pleasure, and evil, there were torture chambers for pleasure, skin being ripped apart, creature becoming demons and screams of pain and pleasure being heard all throughout the labyrinth. Inside one of the chambers in the labyrinth stood a creature of pure evil, a demon of pain and pleasure, a being with straights cuts all over his face with pins in the center of each cut on his head. The creature wore a black dress and he was looking into a window of the beautiful land of Equestria.

The creature looked at Equestria with a look of displeasure on his face. The creature was known as Pinhead to most creatures, and to others, he was known as Hellraiser. As Hellraiser looked at the window of Equestria, he said, "Just look at it, a land full of happiness, harmony, and hope, it makes me sick." Hellraiser wanted to bring pain and suffering to Equestria, and he wanted to raise hell over that beautiful land and turn it into a land of torture, torment, pain, suffering and pleasure. He had tried several times before to raise hell over Equestria, but each attempt was thwarted by a boy named Neo Anderson and his friends, the mane 6.

Hellraiser had been watching Neo for a good while now, and he had an idea for his next plan to raise hell over Equestria. Hellraiser had been watching Neo's relationship with Princess Luna for a few days and he has seen just how much Neo Anderson loves this beautiful princess of the night. Hellraiser also knew about Princess Luna's past of becoming Nightmare Moon and beyond. Hellraiser said, "This land should be mine, and someday it will be, someday, I will bring pain and suffering to that peaceful land known as Equestria, but there is just one thing that stands in my way... Neo." Hellraiser was beginning to come up with a plan, he said, "Neo seems to love this pony princess of the night, Princess Luna, and she has a very disturbing past, she may be of some use to me."

Then Hellraiser came up with his plan, he said, "That's it, Princess Luna has a guilty conscience for all the pain and suffering she caused as Nightmare Moon, and she could be the key to raising hell over Equestria, I know what I must do, I shall create a evil force that will haunt Princess Luna, make her feel guilty about all the suffering she caused as Nightmare Moon, and when she reaches her weakest point, I will have total control over her, and I shall turn her back into Nightmare Moon against her will, and then Nightmare Moon will be all mine, and then, so will be all of Equestria."

So then, Hellraiser opened a hole in the chamber, a swarm of blue smoke came into the chamber, then Hellraiser moved his hands to control the smoke, then the smoke took the form of a pony that looked similar to Princess Luna. Hellrasier said to the smoke, "My creature, my precious creature." The smokey creature stayed still as Hellraiser approached it and petted it's head, he said, "You will be known as... Tantabus, you will infect the dreams of Princess Luna and make her remember the suffering she caused Equestria as Nightmare Moon, and make her feel guilty for what she did, and when she is at her weakest point, you will bring her to me, and I will turn her back into Nightmare Moon, and then Equestria will live an entire nightmare of pain and suffering for an eternity, do you understand what you must do my Tantabus?" The Tantabus snorted like a horse and Hellraiser said, "Then go, and do not fail me."

The Tantabus went through the window to Equestria and went to infect Princess Luna's dreams with nightmares. When it was gone, Hellraiser said, "This is a perfect plan, once Princess Luna becomes weak, I will turn her into Nightmare Moon and use her to unleash a new beginning of pain and suffering to all of Equestria, soon, Equestria will be mine, every creature will suffer before me, and hell will reign over Equestria, oh, the suffering, the sweet suffering." And Hellraiser laughed an evil laugh, and his laugh could be heard all throughout the labyrinth along with screams of terror.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Princess Luna's Nightmare

My Little Pony: When I Wake Up, Everything Will Be Alright

Chapter 2

Princess Luna's Nightmare

Neo was running as fast as he could through the Everfree Forest while carrying a gun. He was shooting at creatures that were trying to attack him as he ran and his friends, the mane 6 were galloping right behind him. Neo kept running with the mane 6 right behind him and they were all trying to get the to Castle of the 2 sisters. They knew something was happening there and they had to stop whatever was happening, the mane 6 were wearing their elements of harmony and Neo was wearing his white hockey mask. When they got to the castle, Neo broke down the door and he and the mane 6 began making their way to the throne room.

Inside the throne room stood Princess Luna, and she appeared to be waiting for something. When Neo and the mane 6 got into the throne room, Princess Luna stayed where she was and kept waiting, then a small sphere of black smoke appeared behind her outside of the castle. Luna looked back at the sphere and said, "Greetings, Tantabus. I am ready. Do your worst." Then the Tantabus eclipsed the sun, Luna grunted and acted like something was happening to her. Neo and the mane 6 watched in horror as the eclipse's shadow enveloped Luna. Twilight said, "Princess Luna's turning into Nightmare Moon again!" Then Nightmare Moon appeared when the shadow disappeared and she laughed an evil laugh. Neo said, "Over my dead body, let's go girls."

Then the mane 6 activated the elements of harmony, turning them into the rainbow power ponies with their long manes and colorful coats. Then the mane 6 transformed Neo into the rainbow ninja and they were ready to go. Then Neo and the mane 6 fired beams of multicolored light at Nightmare Moon, at first Nightmare Moon tried to resist it and kept laughing. Nightmare Moon stopped laughing when she saw the tantabus open a portal and disappear into it, she said, "Wait! What is it doing?! No! It's gone!" Then the multicolored light beams surrounded Nightmare Moon and turned her back into Princess Luna. Then Neo flew up to Princess Luna and gave her a hug, grateful that she was okay. The mane 6 joined in the hug and they all shared a group hug. Then Princess Luna woke up in her bed, she breathed hard and seemed very concerned about the dream she just had, she said, "What? My dream ended... happily? That. Cannot. Happen!"

The next day, Neo and the mane 6 were at the Ponyville Spa Center, Neo was relaxing in the steam room while the mane 6 and Spike were getting massages. The mane 6 seemed very tired and so did Neo, Neo almost fell over when coming out of the steam room, Twilight said, "Neo, are you alright?" Neo said, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired as hell, remind me never to practice concerts until 1:00 in the morning ever again." Twilight said, "I'm tired too." Rarity said, "So am I, I didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night." Applejack said, "I'm plumb tuckered out as well." Fluttershy yawned and said, "I even went to bed early last night... but then I had a really scary nightmare." The rest of the ponies all said, "Me too." Neo said, "So did I, my dream was really weird." Twilight said, "What did you dream about?" Neo said, "At first, I dreamed about a guy in a red and green sweater with a hat, and he had knives on his fingers." Rainbow Dash said, "Whoa, really?" Neo said, "Yeah, but he wasn't that bad, he warned me about something that was going around, then I saw this creature that seemed to made out of blue smoke." Fluttershy said, "I dreamt about a blue smoke thingy too!" Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie said, "Me too." Rainbow Dash said, "So what? Probably just a coincidence." Twilight said, "That's an awfully big coincidence." Spike said, "Huh. I wonder why I didn't have that nightmare. I slept great!" Rarity said, "So then, what could've given us all the same nightmare?" Twilight said, "I don't know, but I do know who might." Neo said, "Don't worry Twilight, I'll write a letter to her."

Neo took out a device from his pocket, pushed a button on it and the device became a laptop with a printer included with it. Neo began typing a letter to Princess Luna on the laptop.

Dear Princess Luna,

last night my friends and I all dreamt of a creature made of blue smoke. I'm sure you're very busy, but when you have the chance, please let me know if you have any idea what it could mean.

Sincerely yours,

Neo.

P.S. I hope we can spend some more time together very soon.

Then Neo printed out the letter and he had Spike send it off to Princess Luna. A few seconds after Spike sent off the letter, Princess Luna quickly came into the room and said, "Which of you saw the creature of blue smoke in your nightmare?!" Neo said, "Damn, that was fast." Twilight said, "We all did, except Spike." Neo said, "Did you encounter this creature as well?" Princess Luna said, " The Tantabus is a creature of my nightmares, I don't know where it came from, but it showed up in my dreams only 3 days ago, It escaped from my slumbers yesterday." Fluttershy said, "But how did it get into ours?"

Princess Luna said, "The Tantabus is like a parasite. It feeds on ponies' dreams and turns them into nightmares, the more dreams it consumes, the stronger it becomes. My dreams must no longer be enough for it. Now it seeks others to infect and corrupt. It must have learned of you six and Neo from seeing you in my dream." Spike said, "I wonder why it didn't feed on my dreams." Rainbow Dash said, "Uh, so Smokey gave us bad dreams. What's so bad about that?"

Princess Luna said, "I saw that the Tantabus had grown more powerful, but I did not realize that power was enough to enable it to escape my dreams. If its power grows, it could very well find a way to escape into the real world. It could turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare!" Rainbow Dash said, "Okay, okay, okay, I take it back! That does sound bad! Really bad!" Neo said, "Hmmm, I wonder if Freddy knows how to stop this Tantabus creature, I wonder if he knows where it came from."

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Pursuing the Tantabus

My Little Pony: When I Wake Up, Everything Will Be Alright

Chapter 3

Pursuing the Tantabus

Soon after Princess Luna raised the moon for the night, Twilight made an arrangement to have several beds in her castle bedroom so she and her friends could all sleep together in one room. Sadly there were only 6 small beds and Twilight's large bed, but Twilight decided that she will let Neo sleep with her in her bed. This whole arrangement was Princess Luna's idea, she wanted Neo, Spike and the ponies all to sleep in the same room so she could come into their dreams and pursue the Tantabus.

Neo was in the room waiting for his friends to come, he had already had the beds moved into the bedroom with help from Twilight. Then Neo's friends and Princess Luna came into the room, Twilight said to Luna, "We've prepared everything exactly as you requested." Princess Luna said, "Good. As you girls and Neo slumber here, I will pursue the creature into whichever of your dreams it infests." Pinkie Pie felt excited, she said, "Ooh! It'll be like a princess sleepover!" Then Twilight said, "Speaking of princesses, aren't you gonna ask Celestia for her help as well?" Princess Luna said, "There is nothing my sister can do. She has no power in the realm of sleep. Only I can move from dream to dream. I am afraid nopony can help me tonight." Applejack said, "Even us?" Princess Luna said, "Especially you. You have all suffered so much because of me. You need only slumber while I hunt the Tantabus in your dreams." Neo said to Luna, "Luna, we believe in you, and I know you can stop the Tantabus, and don't think you caused any of this, you're a wonderful princess and I love you so much." Princess Luna smiled at Neo and said, "Thank you Neo, you're very sweet, I won't let you down, now you go on and go to sleep, I will be in your dreams in just a moment."

Spike said, "I know you said nopony can help, but I'm no pony, and neither is Chucky, Chucky and I are gonna stay up and watch over you guys just in case!" Spike and Chucky sat in Spike's bed and Twilight said, "Thank you boys." The ponies got into their beds and Twilight got into her bed and said, "Come on Neo, you can sleep with me in my bed tonight." Neo said, "Thank you Twilight." And he got into her bed along with her. As the ponies laid in their beds, Applejack yawned and said, "One good thing about not sleepin' well last night – shouldn't be too hard to fall asleep now." Pinkie Pie said, "Are you kidding?! This is so exciting, I don't know how I'm ever going to—" Pinkie Pie suddenly passed out in her bed and snored. Then all the ponies were fast asleep, except for Neo. Princess Luna came over to him and said, "Go on and go to sleep Neo, don't worry, I'll be there for you." Neo said, "I'm just worried about you." Luna said, "Don't be, I will hunt down the Tantabus and I won't let it hurt you or your friends, it's my duty to protect my subjects, and that includes you most of all because I love you." Neo said, "I love you too my beautiful princess." Then Neo gave Princess Luna a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good luck my princess." Luna blushed and said, "Thank you sweetie, now go on to sleep, I'll see you in your dreams." Just when Neo went to sleep, Princess Luna kissed him on the cheek, then Luna's horn glowed, she floated above the beds and she zoomed around the room in a circle above the beds and she disappeared into the dreams of Neo and the ponies.

In the dreams, the Tantabus took the forms of various things the ponies enjoyed in real life and made them monstrous, Princess Luna showed up in each dream and tried to stop the Tantabus, but each time, the Tantabus escaped into another dream. In Neo's dream, Neo was walking through a forest while playing a song with his mind ("Sweet Dreams are Made of This" by Marylin Manson). As Neo walked through the forest, The Tantabus appeared and took the form of a ninja. Neo said, "Okay motherfucker, let's see what you got." Then Neo started fighting the Tantabus, Neo was doing very well at first but eventually, the Tantabus overpowered him. Then they stopped fighting when they both saw a man standing a few feet away from them, the man was wearing a red and green sweater and a hat, and he had knives on his fingers. The man was the famous nightmare man Freddy Kruger. Freddy said to the Tantabus, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Then the Tantabus pushed Neo to the ground and approached Freddy, then Freddy began fighting the Tantabus. Freddy used many of his terror dream methods to fight the Tantabus, while they were fighting, Princess Luna came galloping as fast as she could towards Neo, she saw him on the ground and said, "Are you alright my love?" Neo said, "Yeah, that thing is getting stronger, I could barely fight it." Luna helped Neo get up and she said, "Don't worry my love, I'll stop it." Right when the Tantabus took Freddy to the ground, Princess Luna tried to use her magic to capture the Tantabus, but the Tantabus opened a hole and got away. When it got away, Neo said, "Son of a bitch."

Then Neo woke up sweating and breathing hard, and the rest of the ponies woke up as well. Spike said, "What happened, are you guys okay?" Fluttershy said, "That... that was terrible! I-I never want to have that nightmare again!" Rainbow Dash said, "Me neither, that was the worst dream I ever had." Spike said, "Didn't Luna catch that creature?" Neo said, "No she didn't, I saw it get away." Princess Luna appeared with a sad look and said, " I am so sorry, my friends. I failed. It will be back to infect your dreams the next time you sleep." Fluttershy said, "Oh, no." Applejack said, " Yeah. I reckon I could live without seeing that thing ever again." Princess Luna said, "But you will. Again and again, every night, until it grows powerful enough to infect the waking world! After what I did as Nightmare Moon, the fact that I am once again responsible for harming others is more than I can bear." Neo said, "Luna, you have to stop thinking that way, you're not Nightmare Moon anymore and we all love you now, your guilt from your past is what's preventing you from stopping the Tantabus, you have to let that go." Princess Luna said, "I don't know if I can, so many ponies suffered because of me and I don't know if I could ever forgive myself." Pinkie Pie tried to make light of it and she said, " It'll be okay! Everypony makes mistakes!" Princess Luna said, "As long as none of you dreamt about another pony, the Tantabus remains confined to your dreams. I still have a chance to catch it before it's too late." But then Pinkie Pie mentioned that after Luna left her dream, she dreamt that she was sharing ice cream with all of Ponyville.

Princess Luna gasped when she heard that, Twilight said, "But that means the Tantabus could be turning every dream in Ponyville into a nightmare!" Princess Luna said, " It is far worse than that. Infecting all those dreams gives it more and more power. Soon it will be able to escape into the real world and infect Equestria with its nightmare plague!" Rarity said, "Then you must let us help you stop it before that happens!" Fluttershy said, "But how? The Tantabus was able to escape Luna when it only had seven dreams it could get to!" Princess Luna said, "It is true. With so many dreams to hide in, I do not know how I can catch it." Twilight thought to herself for a second, then she said, "Hmm... What if everypony in Ponyville were having one dream?" Princess Luna said, ""I... can create shared dreams, yes, but for so many ponies at once? I have never done anything like that. The amount of power it would take..." Fluttershy said, "Well, it is worth a try, isn't it?" Princess Luna said, "Of course. I will do anything to end this, including accept your help. I cannot allow the Tantabus to escape into the real world. All of you must now go back to sleep and hope that I can create such a dream."

Neo took out a needle and injected a sedative into himself so he could sleep longer and help Luna fight the Tantabus, but before he went to sleep, he said out loud, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, if I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take." Princess Luna loved that prayer, it gave her a sense of hope that she would succeed. Then Neo and the ponies went back to sleep, Spike and Chucky went to sleep as well. When they were asleep, Princess Luna used her magic to go into their dreams, will Princess Luna be able to stop the Tantabus, find out in the concluding chapter of this story.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream Warriors

My Little Pony: When I Wake Up, Everything Will Be Alright

Chapter 4

The Dream Warriors

When the dream began, Neo, Spike and the ponies were in Ponyville, but they could already tell it was a dream since some things looked different, some of the houses were shaped in weird ways, some of the ponies looked different, including size, shape, appearance and talent. And there were some muffins with wings flying around along with some demonic looking butterflys. Then Princess Luna showed up with a huge sphere of light around her, she was using all the magic and strength she had to keep all the dreams of the ponies combined all at once.

The Ponyville ponies were so happy to see Princess Luna, they came over to her and bowed to her, but Princess Luna said, "There is no time for bowing, my friends! There is something coming, something terrible! No, it is already here!" Then the Tantabus appeared and began terrorizing the ponies. As the ponies screamed and ran around the town in fear, Princess Luna said, "I am so sorry! I brought this upon you! But I will end it now!" Princess Luna tried to use her magic to stop the Tantabus, but she was getting so weak from the energy she was putting into keeping the dreams combined. Twilight said, "Princess, what's wrong?" Luna grunted and said, "It... is taking all my strength just to hold this massive dream together! You will have to stop it! I truly wish I did not have to ask this of you!"

As the Tantabus kept attacking the town, Freddy Kruegar appeared and said, "Hey smoky, I'm not finished with you." The Tantabus came over to Freddy, Freddy was ready to fight, but before he could do anything, the Tantabus surrounded Freddy with smoke and the Tantabus held onto Freddy. The Tantabus tossed Freddy around like a sack of oranges, and eventually, the Tantabus tossed Freddy out on the outskirts of Ponyville, when Freddy landed, he said, "Fucking evil forces." Everypony in town except Princess Luna and the mane 6 kept running and screaming in fear of the Tantabus terrorizing their dream. Neo was getting tired of this, so he said, "Alright that's it, time to call in the reinforcements."

Neo took small circles out of his pockets that had the Mortal Kombat logo on them, he threw them onto the ground, they got a little bigger, and then Mortal Kombat warriors jumped out of the circles, including Liu Kang, Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Cyrax, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Kitana, Noob Saibot, Stryker, Kung Lao, Kabal, and Sheeva. Princess Luna and the mane 6 were so amazed by what Neo just did, then Neo said, "Hey, this a dream remember, you can do anything in your dreams." Then the Mortal Kombat warriors started fighting the Tantabus. Even thought the Tantabus was outnumbered by the warriors, it still managed to fight them off every easily. The Mortal Kombat warriors fought the Tantabus with all their might, but the Tantabus was winning. Princess Luna thought it was hopeless, she said, "This isn't working, and I'm getting weaker, I cannot hold this dream together much longer! Equestria will fall because of me!"

Suddenly, the Tantabus grew bigger, the Tantabus grew to immense size and it took the form of an alicorn pony that looked similar to Princess Luna. Spike said, "Tell me I just didn't see that, that thing just grew right after what Luna just said, "Twilight said, " I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna!" Then Hellraiser appeared in the sky over the Tantabus and said, "Now, Equestria will be mine." Then the Tantabus began opening a portal to real life in Equestria, getting ready to turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare. When Neo saw Hellraiser, Neo said, "I should have know Hellraiser was behind this."

Princess Luna said, "This is all my fault, it's because of me the Tantabus is winning, and it will be my fault that Tantabus turns all of Equestria into a nightmare." Twilight said, "What are you talking about princess?" Princess Luna said, "If Hellraiser sent the Tantabus to give me nightmares for what I did as Nightmare Moon, then I deserve it. It's my punishment for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy said, "Don't talk like that, that is not true." Princess Luna kept getting weaker by her guilt, which was exactly what Hellraiser wanted. Princess Luna said, "But it makes sense, I can never forgive myself for how much Equestria suffered because of me! And even now it seems I have not learned my lesson, for now I have only made you suffer more!" Twilight said, "But that means you might just be the key to stopping all this!"

As they were talking, Cyrax got up from where he was and he began climbing up a mountain to get close to the Tantabus. Then Neo said to Luna, "Luna, the Tantabus is feeding off of your guilt, the only way you can stop it from getting stronger is you have to forgive yourself and let go of your guilt." Princess Luna said, "How can I forgive myself? I am no better now than I was then. And now, Hellraiser's creature is about to turn the world into a living nightmare!" Neo got as close to Luna as he could, he looked into her eyes and said, "Luna, look at what you're doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust us enough to believe we're right?" Then Cyrax reached the top of the mountain and and saw that the Tantabus was about to go through the portal to get into real life in Equestria.

Princess Luna looked down deep into her heart, and she said, "I trust you all." Then the Tantabus looked back and growled in surprise, Princess Luna said, "I forgive myself, I won't let anypony suffer anymore." Freddy Kruegar saw what was going on, Hellraiser said, "No, this can't be, she's mine." But now the Tantabus was weak and was getting weaker by the second, Princess Luna smiled at Neo and the mane 6 and said, "Thank you, thank you all, especially you Neo." Then Cyrax initiated his self destruct mode. He began counting down and waiting to self destruct, the Tantabus looked at Cyrax with a terrified look. Then Cyrax blew up, causing a massive explosion. The Tantabus screamed in terror as the explosion set him on fire and he blew up as well. Cyrax's self destruct was so massive, it closed the portal to the real life in Equestria, but didn't damage any of Ponyville.

Princess Luna, Neo and the ponies saw the explosion, they just stared in amazement at what just happened. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, some smoke from the Tantabus came around, at first, the mane 6 thought it was coming back. But then Freddy Kruegar appeared and said, "Oh no you don't." Freddy pointed his knives at the Tantabus and Freddy said, "I'll take that." And Freddy sucked the Tantabus into himself before it could escape from the dream world. Princess Luna was surprised that Freddy took the Tantabus in himself, then Freddy said to Neo, "Not to worry anymore, this creature will never infect dreams again, I'll see you around." Then Freddy disappeared somewhere in the dream.

Princess Luna, Neo and the ponies were so happy that it was all over, Neo sang a song in honor of the victory ("The Dream Warriors" by Dokken). As Neo sang his song, the Mortal Kombat warriors danced along to his song. The mane 6 danced along to the song as well while Princess Luna just enjoyed the song and dances. When Neo finished the song, the dream ended and the ponies woke up in their beds.

A rooster crow was heard as the ponies woke up to a bright and sunny day, Twilight said, "We did it, and so did Luna." Applejack said, "I'm not sure I understand what just happened." Twilight said, "Like Neo said, Hellraiser created the Tantabus to haunt Luna's dreams and make her feel guilty about the evil she caused as Nightmare Moon, and the more guilty she felt, the stronger it became, but once she finally forgave herself for what Nightmare Moon did, that is what defeated the Tantabus." Twilight looked beside her and saw that Neo was still sleeping, at first Twilight was going to wake him up, but then Spike told her not to and he pointed at the floor, Princess Luna was asleep on the floor, then Twilight figured it out. Spike said, "I wonder what she is dreaming about." Twilight looked at Luna and then she looked at Neo who were both asleep at the same time, she giggled to herself and said, "I think I can imagine."

In a dream, Neo was in a beautiful place, surrounded with colorful flowers and a waterfall, Neo stopped and looked at everything around him, then he heard a beautiful feminine voice from behind him say, "Hello Neo." Neo looked behind him and he saw Princess Luna smiling at him, her mane was waving like a flag and she looked ever so beautiful. Neo was so happy to see her, he gave her a hug and said, "Oh Luna, you truly are a wonderful princess, you are nothing like Nightmare Moon, and you were the one who stopped the Tantabus, this was your victory." Luna blushed, giggled and said, "Thank you my love, you are very sweet, and yes, I stopped the Tantabus, but I couldn't have stopped it without you and your friends, you helped me forgive myself for becoming Nightmare Moon and I have let it all go, for that, I can't thank you enough, and I'll always be grateful to you, thank you so much for helping me forgive myself."

Then they both shared a big hug, then Luna said, "Neo would you like to kiss me?" Neo said, "You mean on the lips?" Luna said, "Yes, do you love me enough to do so?" Neo said, "Of course I love you, I love you more than anything, but it's not natural for a human to kiss a pony on the lips." Luna giggled and said, "I know, in the real world, that is true, but this is a dream, it won't be like real life, it will feel very different here." Neo said, "Maybe you're right." Luna said, "Well go on now then, I am ready." Luna smooched her lips and waited for Neo to kiss her. Neo was nervous, but he slowly moved his face close to Luna, as soon as he looked deep into her beautiful eyes, Neo kissed Luna's lips, and even though they were pony lips, it felt wonderful. Then Neo kissed Luna's lips for over 10 seconds, letting the warm feeling of her love soar through him, as they kissed, a song played in the dream ("Sweet Dreams are Made of This" by Eurythmics). Neo and Luna didn't even react to the song, they just kept kissing romantically on the lips, and despite the fact that Neo was kissing a pony on the lips, it was the most wonderful thing he ever felt, this was a dream and he was kissing the pony princess he loved so much with all his heart. Over in the distance, Freddy Kruegar was watching Neo and Luna, as he watched them kiss, Freddy said, "Way to go kid, you finally found true love, congratulations, I'll see you in your dreams." Then Freddy turned around and disappeared.

And so Neo and Luna sat down together by the waterfall and enjoyed their romantic time together in the rest of the dream. The dream was so wonderful, Neo didn't want to wake up, but Luna told him that they were going to wake up sooner or later, Neo understood, so he just decided to let the dream last as long as it can, as Neo and Luna sat together, Luna wrapped her wing around Neo, Neo looked over at Luna and she winked at him. Then Neo sat close to her and he could feel Luna's mane touching him and it felt like a soft blanket. As they sat together, Luna looked at Neo and said, "Oh Neo, I love you so much, you're my man and someday, I'm gonna marry you, we'll be so happy together." And Neo and Luna sat there together by the waterfall for the rest of the dream.

Then off in the dimension of pain and suffering, Hellraiser was pissed off that his plan failed, he said angrily, "This isn't over, one day Equestria will be mine, and I'll unleash a hell over it that they won't forget."

End of chapter 4. The End.


End file.
